Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been numerous efforts to develop bathtub surrounds being generally of multi-panel construction with various means for endeavoring to mutually align and effectively interrelate such panels to bring about an attractive assembly with an independently installed bathtub. One such prior effort is revealed in Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,908 which discloses a bathtub surround comprised of a back panel and side panels demonstrative of an effort to provide mutual adjustability for accommodating the particular structural recess receiving same. But expectedly there is no suggestion therein of any predetermined, interconnected relationship of such components with the bathtub.
Moore U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,600 also pertains to the provision of a surround, which consists of a biased wall panel of unitary, construction for permitting forceful adjustment of the inherent portions thereof for acceptance within the particular room opening. But here again, the thrust was to provide a surround devoid of any predetermined physical integration with a bathtub.
Reference may also be made to an earlier structure as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,788 wherein again the particular interconnection of the back panel and side panels of a surround constitute the inventive contribution; without suggestions as to any physical interengagement with the bathtub.
The foregoing thus exemplify that the teachings of the prior art have failed to reveal the inter-assembly of a bathtub and its surround, with all expected attendant benefits therefrom.